


You Really Are So Amazing, Babe:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cookies, Dessert & Sweets, Disrespectful, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e14 Ka laina ma ke one (Line in the Sand), Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Milk, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: When the boys got back to their home, Danny realizes that his lover deals with so much stuff, & he regrets sometimes insulting or teasing him, So he makes up for it, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: When the boys got back to their home, Danny realizes that his lover deals with so much stuff, & he regrets sometimes insulting or teasing him, So he makes up for it, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

Steve & Danny were finally glad to be home from Bumpy's, & also that the case took on a more peaceful approach, They got their suspect, or suspects actually, without any injury, or seriously harm. Bumpy was really grateful that his home was not destroyed, & everyone will get to live on the land freely, & no more incidents will happen again, As a token of his gratitude, He invited them to dinner, & knew it was the best way to bring everyone together.

 

It was such a long day, Both men were tired, & they wanted to forget about the day, & what it could had cost them all, Also Danny realized that Steve takes the risks, cause he sees something different, that he doesn't. That made him feel bad & guilty for insulting & teasing him about the ideas that he had come up with. **"I _ **promise**_ not to judge,  & always be there, If he needs me, Cause, I love him **_so_** much"** , The Blond vowed to himself, as they entered their home.

 

"Baby, Why don't you shower up, & then when you come down, I will have a surprise for you", That got Steve's curiosity, & he nodded tiredly, & just straight up to their bathroom. Danny went to get some of Steve's favorite cookies, & some milk, setting on a tray, He got a change of clothes out of the laundry room, & used the downstairs bathroom to shower up, Once, They were both done, dried, & changed. The Couple met in the living room.

 

"Chocolate Chip Peanut Butter Cookies !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed with happiness, as they relaxed on the couch, as they each took a glass of milk, & Steve smiled, & kissed him, He said softly, "Thanks, Babe". Danny decided to talk to Steve, "You deserve something that makes you happy". He loves seeing Steve's smile grow bigger. Danny took that moment to have a talk, that would be important to their relationship, & it would be good for them too.

 

"Super Seal, I was watching a miracle happening today, You are truly a wonderful & amazing man, Babe, Cause you have such a wonderful heart", The Loudmouth Detective said in awe, & he pulled him closer, & began to massage his shoulders, & back. Steve groaned, & said, "That feels so good", Danny kissed a bare shoulder, "I promised myself that I will respect you a hell a lot more". He kissed him tenderly, "I love you, Babe", he said softly. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, "Love you too, Baby", & the former seal took his lover into his arms, & the couple snuggled against each other, & fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
